Surrounded
by saucydorc
Summary: The night of James and Lily Potter's wedding. Pure romantic smut.


Seeing her before him, James couldn't help the tears that sparked his eyes. There she was, sitting smugly on the bed in her wedding dress, red hair splashing over her shoulders, leaning back on her forearms. Her beauty filled the whole room, and his heart began pounding at the thought of what they were about to do. During the ceremony, he hadn't allowed himself to think about it, concentrating on how much he loved her and how excited he was about spending the rest of his life with her... her, Lily Evans made Lily Potter.

Watching her incline her hand forward, wiggling her finger to beckon him forward brought him out of his revere, and he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and walked toward her. Her green eyes were shining too, and he could see her nervous excitement in the way she bit her lip, a smile still lighting those gorgeous lips. Oh, the things he wanted those lips to do to him, the things he wanted to do to those lips.

"Get over here, husband, and make me your wife," Lily spoke, giggling and winking at him. She stood, taking a step closer to him.

"You're already my wife," James said softly, and the words felt like heaven rolling off his tongue.

She rolled her eyes, running a hand through his messy black hair. "How about you help me earn the name of Potter by consummating this marriage?"

A chill ran through him, and he let her take off his glasses, gingerly placing them on the bedside table. Then he kissed her softly, his arms reaching around her to start unbuttoning the back of her dress. He breathed into her lips, feeling the blood rush down to his... extremities. As he did so, Lily fiddled with his tie, throwing it on the floor within seconds before easing off his jacket and suit coat. Within a few minutes, they stood before each other, completely uncovered. He grinned at her and gave her one of his signature winks.

She took a step back. "You are so gorgeous." Her eyes roamed his body, fixating on his raised cock for a moment before meeting his eyes.

He laughed. "Darling, that's you.

She giggled and grabbed him by the shoulders, and he took her by the waist, leaning forward to let them fall onto the bed. He ravished her body, kissing her from head to toe, his lips trailing down her spine and over her hips, between her thighs, his hands squeezing her breasts, her hands tangled in his hair as he moved downward, and running across his back. She moaned as he kissed her neck, his teeth pulling and biting as she wrapped her legs around his chest. She pushed him up to a sitting position and attacked his neck, and his hands reached down below, tracing the line between as she reached for his cock.

Pushing her back down with force, he moved it across her, and she grabbed hold, teasing it at the entrance. He breathed heavily, forcing himself to resist entering her right then and there. He moved his hand over her clit, strumming it gently before dipping his finger inside, first one and then the other. Lily breathed heavily as she felt him move his fingers inside her, slowly and then steadily faster and faster, practically vibrating inside her. Her teeth tingled, and she squeezed her legs together, almost crushing his arm as her hips writhed up and down.

"Oh, James," she moaned as she came, shivering as he removed his wet fingers from her. She lay there looking into her hazel eyes. "If I had known you could do that to me, I would have said yes to dating you far sooner."

He laughed, looking at her. If it was possible, she was even more beautiful. She smiled at him, biting her lip.

"Get on your back Mr. Potter."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, turning over and letting her run her tongue down his chest, down to his waist, shivering in anticipation as her hand gently stroked his balls while she licked up his cock, teasing him for a moment before letting it into her mouth. He moaned as she moved her tongue over the tip and sucked. He let his hands run through her hair, thrusting gently as he enjoyed the sensations. Soon though, she came up for air, and trailed her lips up his body until she reached his lips.

"I want you inside me," she murmured, and he kissed her lips softly and nodded as he flipped her over before easing himself inside, becoming completely surrounded.

Completely surrounded. His hips thrust deeper and deeper and he couldn't help the shiver of pleasure as he heard her gasp, and gasped himself. He was enclosed within her, and he hadn't realized until then that he could love her even more than the moment they said their vows. Completely surrounded, his heart pumped as they became one, and he gripped her breasts, feeling her hearts pump beneath his hands as she moaned his name, overcome. Completely surrounded, he felt a release and quit moving, savoring the moment.

She was his, and he was hers, 'till death did they part.


End file.
